Silence before the Storm
by eveyzonk
Summary: [Aurikku] She was so in pain - inside, outside, her head, solar plexus, her fingers - that she didn't notice a pair of arms, a strong grip that brought her indoor. She couldn't do anything, she couldn't oppose resistance against that strong arms, she hadn't the strenght.


...Ok, I know this is going to be _tragic_, 'cause I'm not even english, and I'm not even far from being _that _good in writing to translate my fanfiction in another language. OK. BREATHE NOW, SILVIA.  
But ('cause there's always a but, here and there) I'm gonna do it. Don't know why, don't ask. Maybe to improve me, maybe because I'm bored.  
Anyway, just be frank with me girls, and tell if I should stop trying to write in english!

Bye! :)

**Silence before the storm, by eveyzonk.**

The rain shattered against the bright floor of the deck; the teardrops splashed against the surface and bounced on her tanned skin.  
It was brushing her skin, her being, that rain: on her hair, her clothes, eyes, heart.  
She felt drowing, as there wasn't any reason in the world to keep on smiling; as if the smiles blossomed since that day were all mere mistakes. Why? - she kept asking herself - why she had to smile if all the beauty in the world would wither?  
If all the people in her life would be dead one day? - why?  
Rikku didn't understand.  
Her mind kept on shout her that she was being an immature teenager, that death was part of life itself. It shouted: _'why are you born if you are afraid to die? It's the nature of things.' _Afterall, the voice of her thoughts, was the voice of Auron._  
_So she stayed like that, holding her knees against her chest with too much strenght, making bruises on her daisy skin with her fingers; she was alone, soaked, lips trembling and cheeks wet of tears and rain. Her breathe stopped in her chest thinking about death; how could it be, don't feel anything, be sand and ashes, just like all the people who died that day in the great, horrible, **boom **of her Home?  
No one protected her from that pain, no one. Even him didn't. Back in that moment, her only wish was for him to come and save her. He was there, untouchable and strong and all grown-up, and he did _nothing_. He didn't cover her eyes, or rip her heart to prevent her from suffering. Why?  
Why she had to suffer this much? Why she felt herself dying, now? Her stomach twisted, sobs followed one another in her abdomen and her back was shaking on the cold surface of the deck.  
She was so in pain - inside, outside, her head, solar plexus, her fingers - that she didn't notice a pair of arms, a strong grip that brought her indoor.  
She couldn't do anything, she couldn't oppose resistance against that strong arms, she hadn't the strenght.  
She let dragging herself, dead weight, sobs still painfull in her throat, teardrops of rain - or tears - flowing on her lithe body, falling on the top of her nose, running trough her forehead and cross her temples to reach her ears and make them tickle.  
Rikku opened slowly her eyes, peeking over a shoulder dressed in red the world grey and the rueful rain; he was...he was there, his large shoulders, his thoughtful breathe, his slow and belated footsteps.  
Few last steps and the sound of the rain was interrupted.  
Suddenly, slapping her in the face and draggin' her in the reality, the silence lighted up everything. But, somewhere, maybe in her mind, the rain was still swamping everything - the muffled sound of teardrops that hitted the ground was mitigated by the door of the airship, but in her heart, the downpour continued, shaking her soul.  
"Shhh" - in her left ear, the whisper was almost sweet, low, reassuring.  
Her hands moved by themselves and clinged on the shoulders of that unexpected savior.  
"Shhh" - he went on.  
Her breathe choked against his chest. His smell of dust, alcohol and something indecipherable - like flowers, but more...vague - held her, imprinting itself on her soul, on her diaphragm, in her mind, in her throat, in her myocardium.  
"Auron..."  
"Shhhh"  
She stayed like that - the cheek against his chest, her body trembling in his arms - and lost in his slow movements, like he was cradling a child.  
The man suddenly sat against the wall of the airship, on the floor of the elevator that if activated would have take them on the panoramic bridge; Rikku wrecked with him, crouched in his arms, against the ground; she was soaked, all shivers and _sniff sniff_.  
"You're in late" she said, in an hoarse whisper.  
"I know" said his rumbling voice.  
"But you're here anyway" she told him then, abbandoning herself in his lap, welcoming with a wrinkled smile the small kisses that the man released on her hair.  
Then, just before indulge herself definitely in the oblivion of the sleep, relaxed by that warm arms and insubstantial kisses that were like wing beats, she squeezed a bit 'stronger her grip on that red coat, and murmured, exhausted "Don't leave me, never again".  
_Auron swallowed._


End file.
